ghiblifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Analyse:Shintōismus im Chihirofilm
Im Film Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland sind viele Symbole und Elemente aus dem ismus enthalten. In diesem Artikel werden diese Symbole und Elemente kurz näher beleuchtet. Einleitung thumb|Das Riesenbaby Bou. Chihiro gräbt sich unter einen Berg voller Kissen. Doch als sie gehen will, hält sie eine zupackende Hand davon ab. Es ist der Arm des Riesenbabys Bou. Es hat den 5. Flur nie verlassen, weil es Angst vor Keimen hat. Aber um zu lernen und Neues zu entdecken, muss man sein „Häuschen“ verlassen und rausgehen. Hier lädt Hayao Miyazaki das Publikum dazu ein, offen für neue Dinge zu seinLucy Wright, Wonderment and Awe - the Way of the Kami (eng.), abgerufen 03.02.2004. Denn diese Sicht erlaubt Chihiro, mehr Weisheit in sich aufzunehmen und ohne ihre Eltern im Zauberland zu überleben. Entführt thumb|Yubabas Vogel sieht einem ähnlich, der Menschen entführt und verschleppt. thumb|Die Umweltverschmutzung führt dazu, dass Kamis verdreckt im Badehaus eintreffen. Der englische Filmtitel Spirited Away ist die Übersetzung des japanischen Wortes Kamikakushi, das man auch im japanischen Filmtitel wiederfindet. Der Begriff bezeichnet Fälle, bei denen Menschen ohne jegliche Spur verschwinden. Man glaubt, dass sie in die Welt der Kamis (jap. Reikai, dt. Zauberland) gelangt sind oder sogar von Kamis entführt wurden. Fälle von Kamikakushi werden von Yanagita Kunio im Touno monogatari gesammeltYanagita Kunio, Touno monogatari (jap.), Band 1 der Reihe Shinpen Yanagita Kunio-shf., Tokyo: Chikuma Shobou, 1978.. Die „entführten“ Menschen kehren dann wieder in ihre reale Welt zurück. Doch eins hat sich an ihnen spürbar verändert: Ihre Einstellung zu den Menschen und der Welt, in der sie leben: Sie haben ihre alte Persönlichkeit abgelegt und eine neue Persönlichkeit angenommen. Kamikakushi bedeutet wortwörtlich Versteckt bei den Kamis. Das Zauberland ist keine Parallelwelt oder Paralleluniversum - sondern es existiert in der realen Welt. Es ist nur für das menschliche Auge unsichtbar. Chihiros Vater Akio Ogino hält das Zauberland für einen verlassenen Freizeitpark; ahnungslos, was ihn noch erwarten wird. Er und viele Menschen der heutigen Gesellschaft sind sich der Anwesenheit der Kamis nicht bewusst. Dabei spielen sie eine wichtige Rolle für unsere Umwelt. Wenn die Kamis und ihre Welt unsichtbar sind, wie kann man mit ihnen in Kontakt treten? Eintritt thumb|Kamihäuser. thumb|Die Dousojin-Statue soll dem Reisenden Glück bringen. thumb|Das rote Tor. Um selbst in das Zauberland zu gelangen, muss man nicht darauf warten, bis die Kamis ihre Taschenlampen, geheftet an ihre schwirrenden Untertassen, auf uns richten. Sie sind keineswegs mit Aliens zu vergleichen. Zum Filmbeginn gibt es vier Hinweise darauf, dass die Familie Ogino bald im Zauberland landen wird. Zuerst sieht Chihiro kleine Kamihäuser, die mit Moos bedeckt sind. Sie stehen nicht weit vom zweiten Hinweis, dem Torii-Tor, entfernt. Nach dem Glauben des Shintōismus kann man mit Kamis nur in Kontakt kommen, wenn man einen gesonderten Ort betritt, der durch das Torii-Tor gekennzeichnet ist. Vor dem roten Tor steht eine Dousojin-Statue mit zwei Gesichtern. Die Statue soll den Reisenden mit Glück segnen. Dann geht die Familie durch den Tunnel des roten Tors. Diese Idee stammt aus westlichen Filmen wie Alice im Wunderland: Um in eine „andere“ Welt zu gelangen, geht man durch eine PassageHayao Miyazaki: Recovery of Japanese Cultural Values (eng.), Autor: Aurora van Zoelen, abgerufen 13.12.2012. Als Chihiro das Zauberland durch den Tunnel verlassen will, weist Haku sie daraufhin, nicht zurückzuschauen. Dadurch zeigt Chihiro, dass sie ihr Leben im Zauberland abgeschlossen hat. Dies ist in zahlreichen Erzählungen zu finden wie z. B. in , wo Orpheus die Unterwelt verlässt und nicht zu seiner Frau zurückblicken soll.HSC Extension course Support materials 2009–2013 - Materials set 1 – Anime background notes (eng.), abgerufen 20.03.2015 Realität Für Hayao Miyazaki, den Macher des Films, ist das Zauberland keine imaginäre Welt, sondern die RealitätSaitou Ryouichi, et al., ed. Roman Arubamu: Sen to Chihiro no kamikakushi. Tokyo: Tokuma Shoten, 2001, Seite 117. So gibt er am Filmende zwei Hinweise: In Oginos Auto ist Staub und Chihiro trägt die Haarbinde, die sie von Zeniba bekommen hat. Auch die einzelnen Details lassen die Charaktere realer wirken. So erklärt Haku Chihiro viele Dinge und tröstet sie. Er spricht zu ihr, was man einem Kind sagen würde. Ein anderes Beispiel: Als Chihiro die Schuhe anzieht, um sich mit Haku zu treffen, zieht sie diese nicht nur einfach an, sondern tippt mit ihren Zehenspitzen auf den Boden, damit der Schuh besser sitzt. Für solche Details ist ein detailliertes Drehbuch nötig. Doch Hayao arbeitet an seinen Filmen, ohne vorher ein Drehbuch zu haben. Er entwirft die Handlung während der Film produziert wird. Details, die sich in Verhalten der Charaktere und Setting widerspiegeln, findet man selten im Zeichentrick. Auch nicht oft findet man ruhige Szenen, welche aber im Chihirofilm häufig vorkommen. Die ruhigen Szenen und actiongeladene Szenen folgen aufeinander, wodurch sie besser in Erinnerung bleiben. Das Mädchen Chihiro wird auf der andere Seite des Tunnels neue Erfahrungen machen, die ihr Leben grundlegend verändern. Doch hier ist sie nicht alleine, sondern sie wird geführt. Reiseführer thumb|Haku beschützt Chihiro vom ersten Tag an. thumb|Hakus Drache hat drei Krallen an jedem Fuss. Ohne Haku hätte Chihiro nie den Weg nach Hause gefunden und wäre am ersten Tag im Zauberland bereits umgekommen. Haku trägt ein ähnliches Hakama, die Uniform des Shintō-Priesters. Das Hakama ist weiß, was die Reinheit des Trägers repräsentiert. Haku kann sich in den weißen Drachen Ryuu verwandeln. Der Drache ist ein Symbol für Japan. Das Besondere an ihm ist, dass er von adliger Herkunft ist und eine Gottheit ist. Der Körper des Drachen ähnelt einem Fluss und daher werden sie in Asien als Flussgötter verehrt. Jedoch dient Haku der Yubaba, deren Augen beim Anblick des Goldes funkeln, mit absoluter Gehorsamkeit. Man sieht hier auch, dass ein Gott im Shintōismus kein allmächtiger Gott ist, wie es bei abrahamitische Religionen der Fall ist. Doch warum spricht Haku nicht als Drache zu Chihiro, um ihr Ehrfurcht einzuflößen? Haku ist ein hilfsbereiter Kami, auch wenn er für Yubaba böse Dinge ausübt. In Menschenform fällt es Chihiro einfacher mit Haku zu sprechen. In dieser Form fällt dem Publikum auch leichter die komplexe Welt der Kamis zu verstehen. Da Kamis sich in Menschen verwandeln können, zeigt dies auch, dass Kamis Intelligenz besitzenSpirited Away (eng.), abgerufen 13.11.2010. Der Flussgott hilft dem Mädchen in dem Zauberland zurechtzukommen. So sagt er ihr, dass sie ihr Namen nicht vergessen darf und gibt ihr eine Pille zum Schlucken, damit sie sich nicht auflöst. Diese Pille geht auf die Sage von Izanagi und Izanami zurück. Nachdem Izanami stirbt, geht ihr Ehemann Izanagi in die Unterwelt, um sie in die Welt der Lebenden zurück zu holen. Als er vor ihr steht, sagt er, dass es für sie schwierig ist die Unterwelt zu verlassen, weil sie bereits von dieser Welt gegessen hatNoriko T. Reider, Film of the Fantastic and Evolving Japanese Folk Symbols (eng.). Um in einer Welt bleiben zu können, muss man etwas daraus gegessen haben. Es ist auch bitter nötig, dass Chihiro zu Kräften kommt, denn sie muss sich den Kokoro „aneignen“, um ihre Eltern zu retten und das Zauberland verlassen zu könnenArnold van Gennep, The Rites of Passage (eng.), Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1960 (1909)Victor W. Turner, The Ritual Process:Structure and Anti-Structure (eng.), Chicago: Aldine, 1969. Reinheit thumb|Gefräßiger Ohngesicht. thumb|Der Faulgoot geht auf die Große Wanne zu, um gereinigt zu werden. Der Zustand Kokoro ist ein zentrales Thema des Films. Chihiro eignet sich diesen Zustand an, wodurch sie ihre Persönlichkeit mitverändertJames W. Boyd und Tetsuya Nishimura, Shinto Perspectives in Miyazaki's Anime Film "Spirited Away" (eng.), The Journal of Religion and Film, Band 8, 2. Auflage, Oktober 2004. Durch den Kontakt mit Kamis lernt sie Kokoro zu erlangen. Kokoro bezeichnet man im Shintōismus den reinen Zustand des Körpers und Geistes. Dazu gehört Sauberkeit (regelmäßiges Waschen) und rechtem Denken. Dieser Zustand resultiert in rechtem Handeln. Das heißt, dass man nicht freundlich ist, indem man lächelt, sondern im Denken und im Herzen freundlich ist. Das Glücklich-Sein hängt davon ab, wie sehr man auf diesen Zustand achtetHelen Hardacre, Kurozumikyo and the New Religions of Japan (eng.), Princeton University Press, 1986, Seite 19. Im Shintōismus haben alle Lebewesen ein reines Herz, das aber verschmutzt werden kann. Auch wenn die Menschen durch Verschmutzung die Kamis belasten, sind sie trotzdem noch mächtige Wesen. Das Problem an der Verschmutzung ist, dass die Kamis ihre Pflichten ist vollkommen nachgehen können und so die Ökologie verändert wird. Daher kommt dem Badehaus die wichtige Aufgabe zu, die Kamis zu reinigen. Dass der Geist und das Herz verunreinigt werden kann, zeigt Ohngesicht ganz deutlich. Es absorbiert die Persönlichkeit und die Stimme der umstehenden Yuna und Badehaus-Arbeiter. Dadurch wird es egoistisch und sein Herz ist verschlossenCf. Hardacre (1986), Seite 21 Dass die Verunreinigung des Herzens zum Tod führen kann, zeigt der Rachegott aus dem Film Prinzessin Mononoke. Dieses Prinzip findet man am Faulgott wieder. Diese Szene basiert auf Hayaos persönliche Erfahrung, als er selbst ein Fahrrad aus dem Fluss gezogen hat. Ein weiteres Beispiel ist Haku: Sein Fluss wurde zugeschüttet, wodurch er sogar nicht mehr an seinem wahren Namen erinnern kann und so Yubabas Sklave wurde.Die Rolle der Religion in Miyazaki Hayaos "Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland" (dt.), Patricia Langier. Yubabas Badehaus ist ein wichtiger Ort, weil sie die Kamis reinigt. Jedoch steht Yubabas Gier im Widerspruch der geistigen Reinheit. An dieser Stelle kritisiert Hayao die japanische Sex-Industrie. Prostitution thumb|Yunas des Badehauses. → Siehe Yunas des Badehauses Yuna ist Altjapanisch und bedeutet Prostituierte. Die Yunas im Film jedoch üben diesen Beruf nicht aus. Ihre Bezeichnung jedoch ist ein Hinweis auf die japanische Sexindustrie. Im alten Japan ist es üblich, dass die Prostituierten ihren Namen ändern, um sich zu schützen. Der Name ist ein wichtiger Aspekt des Films. Yubaba kontrolliert ihre Untertanen, indem sie ihren Namen raubt. Der Name Das Konzept, dass man durch das Stehlen des Namens, den Opfer kontrolliert, stammt nicht aus dem Shintōismus. Vereinzelt findet man dieses Konzept in Märchen wie Rapunzel oder Daiku to Oniroku. Auch taucht dieses Konzept bereits im Film Die Chroniken von Erdsee von Gorou Miyazaki auf. Vorlage des Films sind ist die gleichnamige Romanreihe von . Der Name gehört zur eigene Identität. Yubaba nahm Chihiros Namen, um sie kontrollieren zu können. Als Chihiro an ihren wahren Namen erinnert, wird sie unabhängig. Das Gleiche gilt für Haku. Siehe auch *Chihiro *Haku *Kamajii *Kräuter-Kloß *Yubaba *Yuna Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Analyse